The concept of Love
by Rose-Aki
Summary: Logan never experienced love, let alone know how wonderful it feels. That was until he met her. Logan/Quinn


A/N: I hope you enjoy my new one-shot :)

* * *

Since his first kiss with Quinn Logan was just confused. Not that he hadn't kissed girls before, but this somehow felt different. Normally he took girls out on a date maximal two times and of course he kissed them, but never had he really wanted to date them seriously after that. Noncommittal, that was what all his dates with those girls were and it had always been like this. He never developed any real feelings for them, fun was all there was to it. It had always been like this until she came around and messed with his head.

Of course it had to be Quinn, the girl that was so smart that she always confuses him with terms he had never heard of and could have lived without hearing them at all. However this time she didn't confuse him with her knowledge, but she let him doubt his dating system.

Since their kiss she was always on his mind and a strange feeling had entered his heart, when he saw her around campus. The normally cool Logan Reese was nervous around Quinn Pensky, the whole PCA would have a field day if they ever found out. Logan was sure he was only feeling like this because an unusual awkwardness lay between them ever since the kiss. The only solution was to talk this out and move on to his old way of dating many other girls.

When they met up in secret however all his good resolutions went down the drain. The moment they were alone he couldn't help but kiss her and then to his outmost shock he made a compliment about her eyes and really meant it. Of course he had complimented girls before, but now was the first time he really meant it. She had the most amazing eyes he had ever seen. Then he Eskimo kissed her, something that when he saw other couples do it, which was rarely enough, grossed him out. It was the most sappy thing to do and so every time he saw someone do that with his girlfriend he laughed about it. Now he was doing it himself and the worst thing was he was enjoying it immensely. The strange feeling that confused him intensified even more and he knew they had to stop whatever this was because he didn't know what this was.

When they agreed on ending this thing between them he knew he should feel relieved. He could go back to his old ways and go on dates with the rest of the girls from PCA. However if that was the case why did this feeling in his heart, that was until then a good one, suddenly made his heart hurt? If he hadn't the feeling Quinn had something to do with it he would have asked her if she could check if something was wrong with his heart.

Luckily or unluckily, he wasn't sure what to make of it, they met again in secret and when they kissed the pain in his heart slowly subsided. He had to admit to himself that he want to spend more time with her like this, not only making out but also only being with her. It was strange to him, never had he wanted to really date a girl for a longer time than a week, but he felt that with Quinn his record would change.

The whole secret dating thing however was more difficult than he thought. Normally he would watch a movie or eat dinner at Sushi Rox with his dates, but that wasn't possible if they wanted to kept this a secret. So they met behind bushes or sneaked out after curfew to meet. It was exhausting and normally Logan would never go through this trouble only for a chance to see a girl, but he found every little moment with Quinn was worth it.

When they danced in the janitor closet and the rose he had brought Quinn was slowly wilting due to the toxic gases he began feeling guilty. That was hardly ever happened, Logan Reese feeling guilty. However he felt like she deserved better than sneaking around and even endangering her health just to spend time together, so he asked her to dinner at the most expensive restaurant near PCA. He told her it was the best option because of their secret relationship, but he actually want her to enjoy it. Normally he didn't care if the girl he was on a date with enjoyed it, it was all about him. Quinn however made him want to do something special. He put his own wants behind hers, something he had never done for anyone.

His strange behavior continued when he found himself screaming at Lola that Mark wasn't Quinn's boyfriend anymore. He even went so far as to apologize to Quinn after the whole coffee cart accident. Slowly he began to realize that whatever this was between them was something bigger. He couldn't see any boy, besides his male friends, talk to her without getting angry, but he refused to call it jealousy. So when prom came around and they agreed for the sake of keeping them a secret he chose Dustin as her date. He knew the small boy would do no harm.

When he was forced to dance with Stacey at prom it finally hit him like a ton of bricks. He had never been in a relationship so he had fooled himself for the longest time, but Quinn and him were in one and he didn't felt trapped like he thought he would. His dad was never a good role model, having dated almost every woman available in Beverly Hills, so he had never learned what love was like. When he looked at Quinn sitting there looking as disappointed as he felt he knew that it would be difficult for him to adjust to the concept of love because it was absolutely new to him, but with her he was willing to try.

Stepping away from Stacy he finally revealed what he found out about Quinn, about himself and the feeling he experienced for the first time.

"I love Quinn Pensky!"

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
